How My Parents Gave Me Away
by RumCoke
Summary: Bella McCarty has just found out that she has to marry her worst enemy: Edward Cullen. Bella and Edward hate each other, can't stand each other. But when Bella has to stay at Edward's parent's place in Italy for the summer holiday will love blossom? Or will they hate each other forever? Or will they just give in to what they feel towards each other? Read and Review. - RumCoke.


**How My Parents Gave Me Away.**

**Characters Of How My Parents Gave Me Away: Isabella(Bella) McCarty, Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Charlie McCarty, Renee McCarty, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Tanya Denali, Jane Volutri, Demetiri Volutri and many more.**

**Summary: Bella McCarty has just found out that she has to marry her worst enemy: Edward Cullen. Bella and Edward hate each other, can't stand each other. But when Bella has to stay at Edward's parent's place in Italy for the summer holiday will love blossom? Or will they hate each other forever? Or will they just give in to what they feel towards each other? Or will other people stand in the way?**

**I hope you will like it. Please read and review. **

**Hey people – all human, some OOC, lemons and bad language! **

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I jut enjoy playing around with them a little bit!**

**-RumCoke.**

* * *

Chapter 1 How My Parents Gave Me Away:The Shocking News; It All Begins.

Right now, I just found out from my parents that I have to marry my enemy.

Edward Cullen.

Life…sucks. I hate it – quite literally. Someone is definitely out to get me – my family?! I wouldn't put it past them, considering what they're making me do. I don't know, but I am so confused.

Why would my mum let me get married to a person I hate? I want to get married to someone I find myself, fall in love from the start, get engaged, have a romantic wedding, and have children together.

I want to get married to someone who I love, not who I hate.

He and I would never even touch, let alone kiss. So how could this happen to me?

How long have they planned this? When I was born or before I was born? I want to know – so I think about actually asking my parents.

I rolled off my bed and landed on the floor. Graceful, Bella. Nice. Quickly, I got up and brushed the dirt of my clothes and opened my door and started walking to the kitchen, where my mother usually is. I finally arrived at the kitchen and saw my mother working, like usual. My father was at work; he owned a massive company, and whenever he got money, he'd spend it on my mother, brother and myself. I love my mother and father, but right now, I didn't know how I felt.

"Hey mum, good morning." I greeted her. She looked around and smiled at me. She was wearing her usual clothes; blue T-shirt and trousers and flat shoes. She is so beautiful and has a lovely figure and a lovely smile: you can never ever get enough of my mother's smile.

"Hey, Bella. How are you?" Mum asked me. I groaned and looked down, I was trying to forget that, but mum just had to remind me didn't she? I should have shouted at my mum because of the choice of man she wanted me to marry. I'm 17 years old and he is 19. Two years older than me. Dad thinks it's alright, apparently he will look after me. I doubt it. We have been enemies since I could remember.

I just couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. Dad use to make play-dates for me and him, so we could get to know each other better. You could never imagine how much I hate him. But I had to put up with Cullen because of Emmett and Alice; they said I had to be good because our parents were there, and around us all the time, they made Cullen and I spend all our time together, no matter what, even if Alice said she wanted to make me look silly in her dresses. Don't ask. Don't want to relive that.

Ugh.

But Mum and Dad have no idea that we hate each other, they think we both like each other - probably one of the biggest lies I have ever told. Oh, when they find out we hate each other; Dad and Mum are going to completely freak out. Emmett would probably find it funny. Stupid brother. He is so lucky that Dad didn't do an arranged marriage for him, but he found his perfect match, one of my best friends: Rosalie Cullen. Alice and Rosalie think that Edward and I are the best match ever. She is absolutely insane. Completely and utterly insane.

I looked at her, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, mum, I'm fine. No, wait, I'm not. What did you expect?" I raged. Did she think I would be happy? Is she crazy?! I hate Edward Cullen, he thinks he's god's gift. Ha! He isn't.

I know everyone thinks that I should be in love with my brother's best friend, and make googly eyes at him, and always get Emmett to get him over here, even if Cullen was over at mine all the bloody time. I just hate him so much, he makes my skin crawl with even talking or looking at him. I don't even get why the girls get all the giggly and get all tongue tied around him. He's never really had a serious girlfriend, he usually keeps himself to himself. But there is one girl, that hangs around with him all the time, Tanya Denali, the most beautiful girl in college, she was all what the boys wanted, and the girls were jealous, that she could get more attention than any girl here. She was what girls would call prissy, kill anyone if she broke her nail, but there were stories about her, that she was going around college, making herself looking like a whore to get boys to fuck her like crazy.

But I know Cullen isn't like that, I know all the girls say; 'he must of had sex, he doesn't sound like the type that wouldn't, he is sex on legs, and yummy to eat all up.' Emmett, tells me a lot of stuff, that I would never want to repeat, but apparently he is waiting for the right girl to come around, for him to date, and give himself to her. I give him thumbs up for that, the other boys in school, wouldn't care, once they became 16, then that gave them freedom, to do the fuck what they want, to go around having sex with girls. Pigs. To be honest, I have never had a boyfriend, I am waiting for the right like Cullen, and I understand where he is coming from, but any guy that comes 3 inches to me, my brother, Emmett scares them, and they run so fast like they need to go toilet. I do love my brother of course, but I would love it if he would stop scaring the boys, the only boy he wants me with is Cullen! Is he kidding me?! I never would. Someone would have to drag me, or kill me to get near Cullen. No way in hell am I!

I shook my head in frustration thinking about Cullen. Why am I thinking about him? It's wrong of me, and I can't. Never in my life will I, think of Cullen in a sexy, hot way.

Mum's words brought me back from my thoughts. Mum nodded infuriatingly calmly, and started washing the dishes. "Baby, your father wants you to have a lovely life and so do I. We think Edward is the best match for you." A good match? For me? Are they crazy?! We hate each other's guts, wish each other dead. Not figuratively speaking.

I gave up trying to make her see reason. "I understand that, Mum. I need to go see Alice and Rosalie…they want to take me shopping. Love you." I went up to mum and kissed her cheek and ran away before she could object. I ran to my bedroom. I started putting on my black dress and flat shoes, curling my hair quickly.

I knew Alice and Rosalie wanted to go shopping today, even if I didn't like it. I had to put up with it for them: I am the world's best friend…but they'd better not buy underwear for me like before.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_They brought Victoria's Secret's underwear for me even when I told them I didn't want it. They didn't listen to me and we went home, placing the bags on worktop, and went to my bedroom to talk about everything and anything, Alice started to talk about Cullen, I made myself pull out of that conversation, no way, did I want to hear Alice talk about her brother. Ugh. I get it enough from Emmett._

_And we forgot about the bags._

_My brother came home, saw the bags, and thought they were Rosalie's: for him to see. Little creep he is. But when he saw a card in the bag saying my name that Alice had put in, he completely freaked out and shouted the place down. I, of course, came running down the stairs, saw Emmett near the bags, and instead of protesting, simply bit my lip harder than I usually do when my brother is shouting at me._

_He shouted, and swore like hell, saying that I shouldn't be wearing that sort of thing, and immediately made Alice get rid of the bags. But when my brother was preoccupied with Rosalie, Alice went to her car, and brought the bags for me, and she made me quickly put them in my bedroom, in a safe place where my brother couldn't find them. I came back down the stairs, when I made my way to, we started giggling like crazy._

_**FLASHBACK ENDED.** _

* * *

I shook my head from the memory. That is one thing I don't want to relive again: my brother seeing that I got new underwear. Embarrassing or what? That is my brother for you, an idiot. But I do love my brother of course, but I wish he didn't do that, that was very embarrassing and I couldn't believe he did that. Every time we go bra/underwear shopping, my brother goes to the bags, still thinking it's Rosalie's but when he sees the note in my bag, and it says: _Bella. _He gets in a bloody hissy fit, and makes Alice take the bags away from me, and then I get the ' I am to young to have that stuff.' when I am bloody 17 years old. When Emmett goes somewhere, probably snog Rosalie's face off, Alice runs to the car, brings it back for me, we have done that ever since, it's quite fun, and I don't mind doing it.

I walk down the stairs, and say goodbye to my parents, and walk to my gorgeous new car, my father got for me. I couldn't believe he got this for me. He said he got it for me, because I did well in my exams, well I am a studious person. I got into the car, feeling the leather rub against my ass, god, I love these seats!

I started to put the car in gear, and drove of to Alice's, hoping she would make sense of it more than I can.

* * *

CHAPTER ENDED.

What do you think I mean for the first chapter? did you like it?

What about Edward's point of view on this?

Review.3

-RumCoke.


End file.
